Perdida no Tempo
by Dorien
Summary: Ela tinha o coração pesado, precisava se ver livre desse amor.


Era o final de uma tarde de verão. O sol se aproximava do poente na propriedade dos Kirke. Polly Plummer observava essa bela visão no limite do pequeno sítio apoiada na cerca com seu melhor amigo Digory.

-Esse pôr-do-sol me lembra Nárnia. - A menina (não tão menina, já era o que se podia chamar de moça) falou sorridente.

Digory no inicio ficou meio confuso. Já fazia anos desde que falavam de Nárnia e em algumas vezes achou que tudo não passou de um sonho, mas pelo visto era tudo real, tão real quanto o que estava acontecendo agora.

O garoto apenas sorriu, contemplando o rosto redondo da amiga.

-Concordo. – Digory murmurou.

Polly era o que se podia chamar de uma menina fofa quando era mais nova, mas agora ela era bonita, bonita de uma maneira diferente e inocente.

Sempre que estava no sítio prendia seus cabelos tão loiros quanto o sol em uma trança desajeitada. Usava um vestido, que deixava a mostra seus tornozelos, de cor rosa e babados por todo o colo. Seus olhos eram bem redondos e grandes, eram de um azul tão cristalino como o da lagoa onde ela aprendeu a nadar. Seu nariz pequeno era salpicado de pequenas sardas e em sua boca sempre tinha um sorriso.

Os ares da fazenda tinham feito um bem imenso à menina.

-Tenho vontade de voltar a Nárnia. – ela falou se virando repentinamente e começando a andar para leste.

Digory desencostou-se da cerca e seguiu a amiga. Eles estavam indo em direção à grande casa da propriedade.

Era praticamente uma mansão, com quartos que até seus habitantes desconheciam.

-Agora?

-Sempre! – a loira disse sorridente – Desde o momento que nos fomos tenho vontade de voltar. Agora mais do que nunca. – ela murmurou a última parte, provavelmente para Digory não ouvir, mas ele tinha entendido. Seu sorriso também tinha morrido.

-Agora mais do que nunca? – ele perguntou confuso – Ora, por quê?

Polly deu ombros e se virou para ele. Ela olhava para os pés de Digory enquanto andava de costas em direção à casa.

-Você nunca entenderia.

-Se você não me falar não vou entender nunca, mesmo. – Digory disse um pouco irritado.

Odiava quando falavam que ele não podia fazer alguma coisa. Polly apenas sorriu ao ver seu amigo irritado, ela sempre achou sua cara engraçada quando ele estava assim.

-Esqueça o que eu disse, Digory. – ela falou mirando o por do sol as costas do amigo – É melhor entrarmos, sua mãe já deve estar procurando-nos.

E assim ele fez. Ou tentou fazer.

Durante todo o jantar essa frase de sua amiga era a única coisa que vinha em sua mente. Ele estava preocupado. Sempre fora muito preocupado com tudo em relação à Polly. Lembrava-se de como ficara irado quando a Feiticeira Branca ou até mesmo seu tio André falaram para ele ir embora sem ela, para deixá-la ali, sozinha em uma terra que não conhecia. Sempre fora protetor em relação a sua amiga.

Já estava de noite e, como em todo final de verão, Polly deveria voltar para sua casa na cidade com Digory a acompanhando. Eles iam sempre em uma pequena charrete puxada por dois burros: Amendoim e Cevada.

A estrada de terra tinha alguns postes de iluminação com um espaçamento muito grande, por isso grande parte da viagem era feita sob as estrelas. Naquele peculiar dia nem os postes funcionavam.

-Devagar. – Digory falou com os cavalos depois de a carroça passar por um buraco.

O ar estava um pouco seco e os ventos castigavam os dois.

-Está uma bela noite, não? – Polly falou mirando o céu.

Milhões de estrelas disputavam a atenção no céu, mas a lua ganhava de todas. Estava cheia, branca e brilhante. Iluminava muito bem, na falta dos postes.

-Sim, é uma bela noite. – Digory olhou para a lua – A lua está linda.

-Eu imagino como deve estar Nárnia agora. – ele olhou para Polly.

Ela sorria e seu cabelo estava solto, esvoaçando no vento. Os fios tomavam uma cor engraçada embaixo da luz do luar. Nunca pareceu mais angelical, a seu ver.

-Por que teima em falar de Nárnia? – ele falou com voz doce e calma.

Tão doce e tão calma que Polly olhou-o.

-Porque sinto falta de lá, sinto falta daqueles tempos. Só eu e você brincando como dois moleques, descobrindo novas coisas e nos metendo em encrencas. – ela deu uma risada – Na época parecia tão assustadora a Feiticeira e hoje é apenas uma lembrança vaga...

-Não somos mais dois moleques. – Digory murmurou – Somos quase adultos agora. E estamos comprometidos com outros. – ele falou a última parte mais baixo.

Polly nunca soube se ele queria que ela ouvisse isso ou não.

-Não vamos falar disso. O futuro me parece sombrio e meu passado quero conservar limpo em minha mente.

_Sombrio?_, Digory pensou _Ela vai se casar com um grande pomposo e terá uma vida de luxo, não é isso que todas as damas sonham?_.

-Então sobre o que quer falar? – ele perguntou resignado.

-Sobre Nárnia. – sempre que Polly diz essa palavra seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

O garoto revirou os olhos.

-Tem dezesseis anos, Polly. Vamos falar de alguma outra coisa.

-Quero falar de Nárnia. – ela foi intransigente.

-E eu _não_. – Digory foi mais ainda.

O silêncio se instalou sobre eles como uma colcha pesada e quente em uma noite de verão. Era desconfortável e desnecessário. Eles não precisavam ter brigado por algo tão bobo e, quando perceberam isso, disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Polly...

-Digory...

Se olharam mais uma vez e Digory percebeu que os olhos dela estavam acinzentados e suas bochechas um pouco coradas.

-Desculpe-me. – disseram mais uma vez juntos.

E tudo ficou bem.

Eles chegaram à casa de Polly em poucos minutos. Ela ainda era no mesmo lugar, logo ao lado da casa de sua tia Leta, onde eles plantaram a árvore e os anéis.

Digory saiu da charrete para ajudar sua amiga a descer. Ela murmurou um muito obrigada e eles ficaram um tempo parados lado a lado em frente à pequena casa de Polly.

-Acho que é só isso. – ela sorriu e se virou para ele – Adeus, Digory.

E o abraçou. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do menino alguns centímetros mais alto, ela o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e apoiou o queixo levemente no ombro dele. Ele ainda parecia meio perdido, mas a abraçou de volta descansando as mãos em suas costas.

-Vou sentir sua falta. – ela murmurou.

Ele se sentiu estranho. Eles faziam isso todos os anos desde que ele se mudara e ela apenas dizia um até mais e entrava em casa. Algo lhe pareceu errado.

Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa para ela, Polly correu e entrou em casa.

Ele pensou em ir embora, mas resolveu dar uma passada na casa de sua tia.

Bateu na porta apenas duas vezes e sua agora mais velha tia atendeu-lhe com um sorriso.

-Oh, Digory, entre, entre.

E assim ele fez. Ele entrou e ela mandou ele se acomodar.

Passaram um bom tempo tomando café e conversando como andava a vida no campo e se a saúde de sua mãe ainda estava boa "Mas é claro que está, tia." Digory respondeu enquanto se lembrava da maça.

Quando estavam falando sobre seu tio André, Digory ouviu um som estranho vindo do lado de fora, mas sua tia parecia nada ter ouvido. Ele levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio educadamente e se levantou do sofá.

-Só um minutinho, tia. Acho que ouvi alguma coisa. – ele disse.

Esgueirou-se pela casa e abriu a porta. Lá estava a árvore e, logo embaixo dessa, uma figura agachada. Ele fechou a porta e o clique fez a pessoa olhar pra trás, fez Polly olhar pra trás.

Ela arregalou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para o que fosse que ela estivesse fazendo.

Digory se aproximou e viu que ela cavava os lugares onde os anéis deveriam estar.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou um pouco irritado.

-O que deveria ter feito a muito tempo atrás, se quer saber. Antes que minha vida virasse essa confusão louca que está.

-Levante-se. – ele disse com simplicidade.

Ela olhou pra ele.

-Você não entende, nunca vai entender. – ele via as lágrimas marcando seu rosto.

Mais uma vez ela fez aquilo que ele tanto odiava, falou que ele não podia fazer alguma coisa.

-Explique-me. – ele falou irritado.

Ela se levantou e limpou a poeira de seu vestido, tomou e em um fôlego só soltou:

-Eu te amo, Digory.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas ela não vacilou em momento nenhum.

-Mas sei que não sou correspondida. Você é um aventureiro, tem a cabeça nas nuvens. Nunca me veria como algo que não sua amiga Polly e eu sei disso. – ela sorriu triste e limpou as lágrimas com a costa da mão. – Estou fazendo o melhor pra mim, o melhor para o meu coração.

Antes que ela se virasse para continuar a cavar ele segurou seu ombro.

-Não vá.

-Já estou indo.

Ela se aproximou e juntou seus lábios de uma maneira infantil e doce. Depois de se afastar voltou a cavar.

-Polly... – ele murmurou arrasado – Eu não-

-Shh! – ela falou ainda de costas – Não quero ouvir nada, procure sua felicidade aqui, vou procurar a minha pelos mundos.

Antes que ele pudesse falar outra palavra ela pegou um anel verde e botou no seu bolso e antes pegar o amarelo falou.

-Até mais, Digory.

E se foi sem dá-lo a chance de se despedir.

* * *

Bem, isso foi muita viagem, mas tudo bem...kkkkkkk'  
Desenterrei legal a fic x) escrevi quando tinha 13 e tinha acabado de ler O Sobrinho do Mago hihi


End file.
